


Фанат

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд большой фанат Паучка, и, когда Питер приходит к нему, чтобы вместе поучиться, открывший двери Уэйд обнаруживается в пижамных штанах с принтом Человека-паука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590293) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



Питер сказал тёте Мэй, что пойдёт позаниматься к другу, что ложью было лишь от части, учитывая то, что Уэйд определённо точно был другом, во всяком случае в слове «бойфренд» - это понятие так или иначе фигурирует. И он действительно собирался заниматься! Он конечно понимал, что его будут отвлекать, ведь Уэйд нуждался в его внимании на столько же, на сколько был несносен. Но они не виделись уже почти что целую неделю. К тому же, в то время как тётя предлагала тефтели, Уэйд обещал пиццу.

Вот поэтому он обнаружил себя на пороге Уэйдова дома в субботу в восемь утра. Он настойчиво колотил в дверь, пока ту наконец не открыли.

\- М-м, ты что здесь делаешь, Питти? – спросил сонно Уэйд, протирая глаза.

\- Ты позвал меня позаниматься. Обещал пиццу, - вздохнул раздражённо Питер.

Уэйд издал какой-то непонятный, растерянный звук и открыл дверь пошире, пропуская Питера и лениво почёсывая живот. Пит хотел уже было начать причитать по поводу неспособности Уилсона запомнить хотя бы одну единственную вещь, никак не связанную с тако или Беа Артур, но тут он заметил Уэйдовы пижамный штаны.

\- Что это на тебе? – кашлянул он, едва сдерживая смех.

Уэйд, всё ещё сонный, заторможено моргнул и посмотрел вниз на свои очень паучковские штанцы. Когда на него накатило понимание того, что он встречает Человека-паука в таких штанах, будто какой-нибудь одинокий фанатик, он немного покраснел. И Питер не смог сдержать смешка.

\- Оу, Уэйд, ты никогда не говорил мне!

Уилсон проворчал что-то бессвязное и перебрался к дивану, где и приземлился лицом вниз. Питер присел с краешка, попой расчищая себе место, и ободряюще погладил своего парня по спине.

\- А как на счет того раза, когда я попросил у тебя автограф и попытался тебя взорвать? – пробормотал в подушку Уэйд.

\- Что? Я такого не припоминаю!

\- Нет? А как на счет шуточек типа «Твоя мамаша такая…»? Ничего не напоминает?

Питер лишь покачал головой, усмехнувшись.  
\- Ты хоть спал этой ночью?

Уэйд хныкнул, слепо нашаривая Питера, чтобы наконец притянуть его к себе и прижаться к его спине. Пит вздохнул, но поддался, всё же было всё ещё рано.

\- Может быть, мне это приснилось, - сонно продолжил наёмник. – Или это была другая вселенная…

\- О, так ты всевселенный фанат Паучка? – хохотнул Паркер и дразнясь толкнул Уэйда.

Он никогда не ставил под вопрос рассказы Уэйда о параллельных реальностях, и на его долю выпало несколько межпространственных путешествий, но он всегда спрашивал обо всём, что шло после слов «в другой вселенной», пусть даже лишь для того, чтобы поддержать дружескую беседу. 

\- Да ни в одной, паучья ты башка, - сказал Уэйд, толкнув его в ответ. – На них была скидка. И, знаешь-ли, нелегко найти одежду, подчеркивающую эту шикарную задницу. Бедняки не выбирают.

Питер закатил глаза, после чего начал крутиться и так, и эдак, чтобы, наконец, оказаться к Уэйду лицом. Его веки были опущены, что только подчеркивало мешки под глазами. Питер поморщился, когда его обдало несвежим дыханием, и он сполз чуть ниже, чтобы избежать этого. Должно быть, он вернулся домой уже под утро и завалился спать, не почистив зубы – вообще, Уэйду много причин не нужно, чтоб вести себя как заядлый грязнуля. Пит скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, лёгкое похрапывание, изданное Уилсоном, и он потряс его за руку.

\- Не вздумай уснуть, расскажи мне больше о своём увлечении Человеком-пауком!

Уэйд хныкнул и проворчал одновременно, и Питу пришлось спрятать лицо на его плече, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он до сих пор не мог понять, как чёртов Уэйд У-моих-мускул-есть-свои-мускулы Уилсон мог делать абсолютно умилительнейшие вещи, которые заставляли голову Паркера кружиться и чувствовать его окончательно и бесповоротно влюблённым.

\- Ну, он не Тор, но сойдёт, - пробормотал Уэйд, потираясь подбородком о питерову голову.

\- Ах вот как? – попытался раздразнить его дальше Питер. – То есть, ты и Тору хотел купить «Логово Тора»?

\- Ой, ну конечно, ЭТО ты помнишь…

Пит фыркнул и крепче обхватил Уэйда.  
\- Хочешь спать?

\- Я бы хотел бы заняться с тобой акробатическим сексом, после того, как мы не виделись целую неделю, но я всего лишь простой смертный…

\- Можешь поспать, - прошептал Питер. – Так я действительно смогу хоть немного позаниматься. Если ты, конечно, меня отпустишь?

Уэйд по-детски затряс головой и крепче сжал Питера в своих объятьях.  
\- Нееет. Я должен рассказать всем мальчишкам на площадке, что у меня были обнимашки с настоящим Человеком-пауком…

Питер не смог сдержать смеха.  
\- Вот почему ты никогда не моешься? Какой же ты фанат…

\- Да, ты поймал меня с поличным. Гибкий и умный, чувствую себя таким везунчиком…

\- Потому что встречаешься с Паучком? – шутливо уточнил Питер.

\- Потому что я встречаюсь с Питером Пар-

Остаток предложения потонул в громком храпе, и Уэйд, наконец, отрубился. Питер аккуратно переместил своего парня в более удобное положение, решив, что немного вздремнуть не повредить. Уэйд пах ужасно, но, по какой-то сумасшедшей причине, это был такой близкий и успокаивающий запах, что Питер предпочел не задумываться об этом. Он тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был таким романтичным, когда не спишь…


End file.
